A Life with You
by Stolideux
Summary: AU. Uzumaki Kushina was the last of her clan. Scarred and broken she found herself living and trying to fit in a new village. Namikaze Minato, the village prodigy. Two different people, two different lives. But when their worlds collide, can He be the one to finally heal and turn Her life upside down? MinaKushi & other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt on writing a Naruto Fanfic. So I'm still adjusting to this new fandom.**

**Just a heads up though. This story is AU meaning it will be very different from the canon plot and timeline.**

**I just figured that since this is a fanfiction, I can do whatever I want with my story without taking into consideration that I'm changing too much from the canon story.**

**So if you guys don't like reading AU, I suggest that you don't read my story.**

**Warning (s):** AU

**UnBeta-ed**

**Characters will be portrayed very differently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belong to its rightful owners. I am only practicing my right to use and exploit the characters to my own DISCRETION in my FANFIC.**

**I hope that everyone who is a fellow fan of this series enjoy this!**

Speaking / Dialogue

**Jutsus / Techniques**

_Flashbacks_

_**Bijuu Speaking**_

…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>"No! Please! Let me go!" screamed a little girl not older than five as she desperately tried to struggle against a burly man who is grabbing her arm.<p>

"Stop! Let me go!" She screamed again, this time she tried to claw the man's hand from her arm but to no avail. The little girl continued to scream, her long crimson hair already matte with blood and in sweaty clumps.

"Shut your mouth girly. If you want to live longer." The man growled before backhanding the little girl, sending her small body to the wall where it collided with a loud 'crack'.

Pain exploded from behind her head and whole body, she felt lightheaded and close to unconsciousness. If it wasn't for her kekkei genkai she might not be able to move. But it didn't stop the pain.

Shaking, the little girl slid down to the floor. Her crimson hair covering half of her face as she looked up to the man. "W-why? W-why are you doing t-this?" her voice shook from fear and pain, he couldn't see anything. Her eyes were blocked by a piece of cloth. "Why?" she mumbled, curling her bounded legs closer to her chest. She didn't understand why she was taken. She didn't do anything wrong right? The little girl thought. Was playing with the other kids outside her clan's walls wrong? There's nothing wrong with playing right? So why?

"Because…" the same man mulled, as he walked closer to the fallen girl and yanked her back up to her feet. He grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks. Strong stench of alcohol invaded the girl's nostril as he fought the urge to retch.

"Our leader wants you Girl. Kumo has a bone to pick with your pathetic excuse of a father and your little village."

Kumo!

"I don't want to go with you! I want my mom! Let me go!" the little screamed and kicked and struggled ignoring the shearing pain on her throat. She was scared, very scared and the very thought of being separated from her family just fuelled the negative emotion.

"Who said we're going to take you to our leader?" She screamed in pain as another strong blow connected on her small torso. Bile started to rise up from her mouth making her cough harshly. Shutting her eyes behind her blindfold, tears flowed staining the cloth as it runs down to her severely bruised face. She wondered if she will ever see her parents again. Muttering a small prayer her mother taught her, the little girl found herself accepting her cruel fate.

Picking up a kunai from his pocket, the now identified Kumo ninja held the little girl by her crimson hair and pressed the kunai on her chest. "Say goodbye little girl, you won't be seeing your parents anymore in the afterlife."

The little girl for the last time tried to struggle but couldn't. She was too weak and tired to even claw herself out. Then suddenly a sharp pain exploded on her chest area and she screamed.

"Aaahhh!"

And then it was darkness.

…

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" A little girl with crimson colored hair bolted up from her bed screaming, grasping her chest as she desperately try to catch her breath. Switching on her bedside lamp, amethyst eyes scan the four corners of the room anxiously. Seeing that there was no present danger, she slowly tried to regulate her breathing to a normal pace. She sighed before she covered her sweaty face with her hands.<p>

Sweat rolled down the side of her face as she tries to regain her composure, trembling hands fell limply on her sides as she clutched the blanket like it was her lifeline.

"It's that dream again." The girl mumbled, her eyes squeezed shut trying to flush out all the images inside her head. The dream can never feel so realistic, it's like that night was happening all over again, and her body let out an involuntary shiver at the memory of that dreaded night.

"KUSHINA!" a loud cry echoed along the house's corridors before a woman barrelled inside the little girl's room with only her night gown and robe on and was panting. Her pale blonde locks hang freely over her beautiful face down to her shoulder. Amber eyes laced with heavy worry and concern met little Kushina's dead ones.

"Tsunade oba-sama… I…" Kushina stuttered, before she quickly looked away from the latter.

Tsunade sighed as she slowly walked closer to the young redhead's bed and slipping right next to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's body and held her protectively.

"Shhss.. It's alright. Calm now my child." Tsunade soothed. She knew very what brought this on. It was the same dream from 2 years ago. And she can't help but feel useless because she can't do anything to help the little girl in her arms right now.

Kushina nodded under the arms of Tsunade. But the fear and anxiety never left her, she desperately wanted cry right now but she can't seem to do so. She just felt empty. Ever since that day, she can never express her feelings anymore, or even feel neither any pain nor anything remotely similar to it.

"I'm sorry Oba-sama, I woke you up." Kushina mumbled as she pulled away from Tsunade's arms, her eyes casted downwards completely avoiding Tsunade's concerned look.

Tsunade again sighed, it pained her to see her niece like this—so cold and broken. If only she could turn back the time and change it she would have done it.

"Nonsense Kushina, It's alright." Tsunade tilted Kushina's little chin upward. A small reassuring smile graced her lips before she pressed her lips against Kushina's forehead.

Kushina only nodded before mumbling a soft sorry to the older woman.

…

* * *

><p>"Get some sleep now Kushina, we have a long day tomorrow." Tsunade said, tucking the young redhead on her bed once more before she pulled her blanket up to her chin.<p>

"Do we really have to move?" Kushina asked.

"Yes Kushina, We have to." Tsunade replied. But the look of uncertain on Kushina's face did not go unnoticed by the slug sannin. "Don't worry, you'll fit into my village well." She leaned closer to Kushina and again placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Now rest." And with that Tsunade was gone.

Kushina sighed as she stared at her room's white ceiling. Will she really fit in with her Aunt's village? A big part of her doubts it. But she can't do anything about it now. Slowly she closed her eyes and mumbled a prayer while hoping that tomorrow is going to be better than that day.

"I wonder if there are other redhead's in Konoha?"

* * *

><p><strong>And prologue done! What do you guys think? It's a little short I know but it's still the prologue so yeh. This idea of a story just popped in my mind just recently and I can't help but put this into words and now a story. I would love to know what you guys think about this, it would help me know if this story is worth continuing in here or not.<strong>

**And as I have said before, this story is AU. And of course you have already seen my characters. Though this story will be very different, I'm keeping some of the canon story's element in here. The pace of this story will be a little fast on the first chapters if I decide to continue this until I reached a certain part of the story.**

**Note: Kushina is portrayed very differently in this story as well as some of the other characters that I'm going to put in here. So I hope that cleared out any possible questions you guys have. But feel free to ask me about the story via review or PM. I'll gladly answer it as long as it won't spoil anything in the story :3**

**Anyways. I hope you all like my first Naruto Fic. I'll update the next chapter maybe tomorrow. We'll see.**  
><strong>Please review!<strong>

**-tenshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back. I wasn't able to update sooner as I wanted to because I had my exams. Dreadful things. Then there's the Typhoon rammasun that hit our region pretty badly. But it's over now, so here I am with a new chapter.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, favored and reviewed this little story of mine. To be honest I'm not expecting any feedback about my story but you guys did! Thank you!**

**Warning (s): AU**  
><strong>UnBeta-ed<strong>  
><strong>OOC characters<strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I AM ONLY PRACTICING MY RIGHT TO USE AND EXPLOIT THE CHARACTERS TO MY OWN DISCRETION IN MY FANFIC.**

I hope that everyone who is a fellow fan of this pairing enjoy this!

Speaking/Talking  
><span><strong>JutsusTechniques****  
><strong>_Flashbacks/Thoughts  
><em>**Bjiuu Speaking  
><strong>_**Summons/Bijuu Thinking**_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Konoha<strong>

**Somewhere in Hi no Kuni**

* * *

><p>"That should take care of it."<p>

Kushina stared at her aunt skeptically. She didn't know what happened but it was really unusual. They were already on their way to Konoha when Tsunade stopped. She bit her finger and drew blood, did some hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. Intricate seat writings then immediately appeared on the ground followed by a small explosion.

She didn't know what happened next after than since it was really fast. All she knows that her Aunt gave something to this small animal, a slug probably and it poof away just as quick. She knew of course about her aunt's title as the Slug Princess and one of the Three Sannins, but never did she saw her do any summoning before. And to say that she was very surprised and amazed at the same time.

"Come along Kushina-chan. We still have a day of traveling before we reach Konoha."

Kushina snapped herself from her inner musings and jogged to Tsunade to catch up. Though she couldn't help but wonder, why did Tsunade summoned a slug?

…

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagure no Sato, Hi no Kuni<strong>  
><strong>Hokage Building<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Sensei you called?"

A man around his mid-twenties with long silver white hair asked. He wore white robes, a standard shinobi pants and a red haori. He also wore a metal headgear that has the kanji for 'oil' engraved on it. His eyes also have red lines running from below his lids down to the middle of his cheeks.

This man is no other than Jiraiya of the Sannin, also known as the legendary toad sage of Konoha.

Puffs of tobacco smoke greeted the toad sage's nostrils making him scrunch his nose slightly at the smell. He'll never get used to the smell of burning tobacco even after all these years. Jumping from his position on the window pane, he settled himself down in front of a table where a man sat behind.

The same man wore traditional robes of white and red and a triangular shaped hat with the same color and has a the kanji of 'fire' printed on the center piece.

"Ah Jiraiya just in time."

The older man replied, before huffing in yet another mouthful of tobacco smoke from his pipe and blowing it away from Jiraiya. This man is the current leader of Konohagure no Sato; Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"I just received this letter earlier today."

The kage said, fishing out a small sealed scroll from his desk giving it to Jiraiya. Jiraiya eyed the scroll with slight interest.

"What's so special about this scroll?" he asked. "It looks like a normal sealed scroll to me."

Hiruzen shook his head and stared blankly at his former student.

"It might look like a normal sealed scroll to you. But that scroll actually came to me through a slug summon…" he paused. "Tsunade's slug summon to be exact."

It only took those words for Jiraiya to practically rip the poor scroll from it's seal while mumbling about senile old Hokages no telling him in the first place.

"Are you sure Sensei?" Jiraiya asked as he laid the scroll on top of the Hokage's desk prepared to release its seal. He didn't want to take any chances. They have been looking for the Slug princess for years now. And so far they have no such luck, like she just disappeared in thin air. Even with the help of Jiraiya's steadily growing spy network all efforts was futile.

Hiruzen smiled before nodding to Jiraiya, giving the latter the silent permission that he's been waiting for. The kage didn't need to be excited about the scroll, since he already read it when it first arrived to him. Though the scroll was a peculiar one, after he read it wounded itself once again and a new seal appeared. A scroll perks perhaps?

Jiraiya then raised his right hand and formed a half ram seal and cried out a quick '**Kai' **. Successfully releasing the seal from the scroll.

The Toad sage then quickly read the message, his eyes immediately growing in size by each sentence that he read. He snapped his eyes away from the scroll and stared wide eyed at Hiruzen.

"I do not see nor have any reason to doubt the message in the scroll Jiraiya."

Then a full blown grin appeared on Jiraiya's face. He couldn't believe it! Tsunade's finally coming back. The mere fact of it brought his already wide smile wider if possible. Beaming at his old sensei, Jiraiya resealed the scroll and sat back down.

"Sensei… Tsunade's finally coming home."

Though none of them noticed the small detail at the end of the letter, a small amateur mistake? Well they will just about it themselves in a short while.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Village gates<strong>

* * *

><p>Two hooded figures walked stood side by side as the stared at the gigantic walls of Konoha. Both have different thoughts running in their mind as they continued their trek to the village gates itself.<p>

Tsunade has mixed feeling with her returning to the village. She had lost everything in this place. His little brother, Nawaki and her lover, Dan. The only thing that was holding her in this village was the little girl named Shizune who happened to be Dan's niece. But besides her, she doesn't have any more ties with the village.

But now…

Tsunade glanced down at the little girl holding onto her hand. This little girl just succeeded in turning her near wasted life upside down. And she's not gonna complain about it.

Kushina on the other hand stared in awe and amazement at the gates of the Konoha. The walls speak to her in so many ways. Small cracks and smudges of dirt were signs of war and how the wall had done its job in protecting its village after two shinobi wars. To her it was beautiful, majestic and powerful. She had never seen such walls before. Back in Whirlpool, they didn't need to build walls like this because the country itself was blessed with natural defenses. And top seal masters had erected almost indestructible seal barriers around the villages.

Her small almost non-existent smile wavered at the memory of her old home. It brought a pang in her chest and tears in her eyes, but she swallowed it back up. Konoha is supposed to be her new home. But she'll be honest. She's not even sure about the 'home' part just yet.

"It's going to be alright Kushi-chan. What did I tell you? You'll fit in the village in no time."

Tsunade reassured, not failing to notice the slight discomfort that Kushina was feeling as faint as it was. Kushina's dull amethyst eyes look up to Tsunade's amber ones in contempt before she nod. A small smile once again appeared on the little girl's lips much to Tsunade's delight. She hoped to see more of those smiles from Kushina, they were small yes, but it's a start.

And now with Kushina in Konoha with her, maybe the little girl cam finally start to heal. Just like how Kushina healed Tsunade.

…

* * *

><p>"For the last time Jiraiya, will you stop pacing around?" Hiruzen sighed; feeling tired all of the sudden. He's been watching his former student pace around like a father waiting for his child to be born.<p>

Jiraiya stopped and turned to his sensei, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hiruzen rubbed his temples before huffing yet another mouthful of tobacco smoke from his pipe.

"I know you're excited Jiraiya. But please stop pacing around. You're making this old man dizzy."

"You're not that old sensei." A voice called out from behind the two men. Both quickly turned around to see a smiling Tsunade standing near the door of the office with a little girl clutching her hand.

"Tsunade…"

"Tsunade-hime…"

Kushina watched as the three adults greeted each other, there were hugs and pleasantries shared. Then that the man wearing robes looked at her in both mixture of surprise and confusion before changing it to a grandfatherly smile. She didn't mind it too much since it's supposed to happen one way or another. Though she did notice how different the way the other man (the one with white hair) interacts with her aunt. Well both of them. The look on the man's eyes as he stared at Tsunade kinda reminds her on how his father would look at her mother. It brought yet another stinging pain in her chest.

"It's really good to see you again Tsunade. You literally disappeared on our radar where were you? Even our village intelligence cannot find a single trace of your whereabouts." Hiruzen asked, sparing Kushina yet another sideways glance before looking right back up to Tsunade.

"Yeah! And whose kid is this little girl?" Jiraiya piped, he stared at Kushina for a bit before his face contorted into something akin to horror or surprise.

"Don't tell me she's your daughter-!" Jiraiya yelled but was cut off by a chakra infused fist to his head sending him crashing to the floor crying anime tears.

Kushina blinked.

"It's not what you think! Kushi-chan is not my daughter" Tsunade bellowed, grabbing the poor little redhead to a hug crushing her between Tsunade's well-developed assets. Much to Jiraiya's envy.

Tsunade sighed before letting for Kushina who didn't even look winded after being crushed betwee her aunt's enormous tits. "Well if you really want to know the whole story. I suggest that we all sit down. This is a long one."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya who just picked himself up from the floor, looked at each other before both grabbing a seat and look expectant to Tsunade's tale.

"It all started after the second shinobi war…"

…

* * *

><p>"So you're saying is that after you left the village years ago, you just wandered around the elemental nations?" Hiruzen inquired.<p>

Tsunade nodded before continuing her story.

"Yes, then just a couple of years back I found myself on the island country of Whirlpool. It was beautiful country sensei. No wonder Iwa and Kumo has been fighting tooth and nail to conquer it. I stayed there for a couple of years working as medic to all shinobi and civilians who were injured suring the never ending skirmishes from both Iwa and Kumo. It's very unfortunate that the great country of Whirlpool succumbed to its invaders not too long ago."

This made the quite Kushina squirm in her seat as memories of her former home, so great and powerful fall.

"Whirlpool huh? Damn Kumo and Iwa for destroying it. I'm very surprised that Konoha didn't retaliate after that event. After all, Konoha and Whirlpool has been allies since the formation of the Shinobi countries during the reign of Senju Hashirama."

"I arrived at Whirlpool during the heat of the war. There I met the royal family that governs the country, my close relatives in fact. *I met my mother, Uzumaki Mito's older brother who is the daimyo of the land and his family. And this little girl…" Tsunade motioned Kushina to scoot closer to her, who in return clings to Tsunade's robe tightly no doubt haunted by the memories of her land.

"This little girl is the last remaining member of the Uzumaki royal blood, the youngest daughter of the late Whirlpool Daimyo; Uzumaki Kushina."

Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen couldn't believe what they just heard. It was unbelievable! Tsunade who was missing for years were in Whirlpool all along! And she had brought back the last remaining bearer of the Uzumaki Royal Blood and bloodline. It was difficult to digest after all the information that was given to both of them. Hiruzen being the first one to regain his composure looked at Tsunade and Kushina.

"This is very unexpected development Tsunade. We were told that the royal family of Whirlpool has been massacred with no survivors."

Tsunade nodded, stealing a glance at Kushina before pinching a pressure point near her neck, knocking the redhead off. "Sleep Kushina. You don't need to hear this again." She whispered.

"That is correct, the royal family is no more but not Kushina. I found her critically injured after the alleged Uzumaki Massacre. Turns out my uncle Uzumaki Kiyo managed to save her before the invaders managed to kill her along with her family." Tsunade said, her voice shook from both anger and sympathy to Iwa/Kumo and Kushina respectively. Tsunade decided to omit all the other hardship the little girl sleeping on her shoulder had endured. Her sensei and teammate doesn't need to hear this—yet.

Jiraiya was silent, while Hiruzen has a contemplating look on his face. He was sure that Tsunade was not telling them everything, omitting information about the Uzumaki princess, but decided not to pry. Tsunade would surely tell them in time.

"I understand. One question though. Does Kushina possess the rare bloodline exclusive only to the Uzumaki clan?" Hiruzen asked, needing the confirmation before he makes his decision to the little girl's fate.

"Yes. Kushina does possess her clan's bloodline. But promise me sensei… Jiraiya." Her eyes settled on the toad sage. "I don't want anyone except you two to know about her bloodline nor her true heritage. This little girl has suffered long enough and I don't want any greedy members of this village salivating on her abilities." Her thoughts wandered over to a certain war hawk; Shimura Danzo.

"I understand. It's a good thing that I had Jiraiya put up seals around this room to avoid any eavesdropper." Hizuren smiled at the slumbering princess. "You don't have to worry. Her secret is safe with us."

"You bet on it!"

Tsunade smiled.

…

* * *

><p>"So what are your plans now Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked, as the three of them; him, Tsunade and Kushina made their way to the Senju Compound where Tsunade will be staying again.<p>

"I'll stand by my decisions Jiraiya. Kushina's heritage and abilities will be kept a secret from this village. She might not look like it, but this little girl has endless potential in her. She already has ninja training received from her parents and of course from me."

"You're going to enroll her to Academy then?"

Tsunade pursed her lips into a thin line in thought. She had yet to think about this one. One part of her didn't want to bring Kushina—her last remaining blood relative to bloody world of Ninja despite the peaceful times that they were living in. She had lost so much and she didn't want to risk Kushina's life any more than it is. But another part of her wanted to, enrolling her to the Academy means that she can further learn how to protect herself when she's not around, create bonds, make friends and heal. But then again it's too early to be thinking about this. She can't make the decisions herself, Kushina is a matured child. She will have to run this with Kushina to see what her decision will be and to be honest, she's not looking forward to it.

"I'm still thinking about it." She sighed. "Too early to be thinking about it."

"But for now, Kushina will be living with me. I'll be filing the adoption papers tomorrows so the wretched civilian council won't have anything to say about Kushina's arrival in this village."

Jiraiya nodded. Without another word, they continued their trek to the Senju compound.

…

* * *

><p><em>Her body felt warm and light. Yet she still can't see anything in the dark. Willing herself to open her eyes. Kushina found herself regretting her decision immediately. Blood was everywhere, her clothes, the walls, the floor. Shaking, she looked down to her body and found a large gash on her shoulder, yet she didn't feel any pain—yet.<em>

_And then she saw it. There it was, the body of the Kumo ninja lying face down on the floor, drowning in his own blood. Did she do all of this? _

_Golden chains were pierced on the dead ninja's back and one on his neck. _

_Golden chains! Just like what she usually saw with her father whenever he was training. Though his were blue in color, it was still the same. Could it be that she finally awakened her kekkei genkai?_

_Kushina's knees buckled as he collapsed on the floor in pain. Her brain finally realizing the state of her body is in. The golden chains removed itself from the ninja's corpse and dropped limply on the floor. Kushina grabbed her injured shoulder and sobbed. _

"_KUSHINA! KUSHINA!"_

_She could recognize that voice. With her all her might, she stood up only to fail miserably. Pain wracked her little body as she crawled away. _

"_Otou-sama…" she whispered. Black dots littered her vision as she fought to keep herself awake with all the energy she had left. _

"_Kushina!" the voiced called out as Kushina finally saw his father's face before she was again claimed by darkness._

"_KUSHINA!"_

* * *

><p><strong>*I'm skipping one generation in this story. So Tsunade is Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito's child. Not grandchild. <strong>

**Okay! So chapter is done! Wow that took everything. I had to rewrite this for like three time from scratch, because after the typhoon there was a power outage and lack of internet connection and boom my files that usually had the auto-save function didn't work so yeh. Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been very busy with RL and all the rehabilitation stuff that we need to with out place. Not to mention exams and shit. **

**But I'm hoping that I can update the next one soon! I already written it on paper and all I need to do is type it in. Pray to God that I will be able to find the time to do that!**

**So what do you think about that chapter! Pretty far off from the canon plot right? I warned you this is a massive AU story! So yeh. If that didn't turn you off please tell me what do you think about this chapter. I need to know if this story is worth continuing or not! **

**Thank you!**

**Review?**

**-tenshi **


	3. Chapter 3

And I am back! Sorry for the long wait. College... Thesis... Professors... I'm sure some of you can relate to me right?

**Warning (s) : AU**

**UnBeta-ed**

**OOC Characters**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I AM ONLY PRACTICING MY RIGHT TO USE AND EXPLOIT THE CHARACTERS IN MY OWN DISCRETION IN MY FANFIC.**

Speaking  
><span><strong>JutsuTechniques  
><strong>_Flashbacks/Inner Thoughts  
><em>**Bijuu Speaking  
><em>SummonsBijuu Thinking_**

And on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : To Protect<strong>

**Konohagure no Sato**  
><strong>Senju House<strong>

* * *

><p>Kushina stared out the setting sun silently, admiring the array of color of the skies above her. In her hand she held a small silver pendant that she held tightly. It was her mother's last birthday girl for her before everything happened. It was a locket pendant the holds a picture of her father on the left side and a picture of her mother on the other side. Kushina sighed sadly, the fact that she lost her parents have yet to register on her young mind. Sure it's been almost a year since the last act of Kumo and Iwa that obliterated her home but to her, it's like it was only yesterday. She shut her eyes tightly to remove the vivid images that appeared on her mind, the same images that continue to give her nightmares during the night.<p>

_"Otou-sama… Okaa-sama… I really miss you two. Why did you have to leave me all alone?..."_

She stared at the locket and forced a smile. "Otou-sama, Okaa-sama… I promise I'll grow strong, strong enough to protect everyone who is dear to me. That's a promise."

* * *

><p>Later that night together with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kushina the three of them are having their dinner with composed of Kushina's favorite Miso Ramen courtesy of Jiraiya of course.<p>

After what seemed to be like 10 seconds, Kushina put her chopsticks down and thanked for the food before smiling slightly at the two sannin.

"So did you like the Ramen Kushina?" Jiraiya asked before slurping down his own ramen.

Kushina nodded and smiled again. "Yes it's was. Thank you." She replied, staring at the white haired man questioningly.

Tsunade smiled and remembered that she never really introduced Jiraiya to Kushina. Chuckling she caught on to Kushina's look and introduced her former teammate to the little girl.

"Oh how silly of me. I never really introduced this man to you did I Kushi-chan?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "So that's why this little lady right here has been staring at me since we started dinner."

Kushina just remained silent.

"Well I didn't sense any feeling of urgency to introduce you to her." Tsunade replied.

Jiraiya laughs. "Wow. Hime… you wound me." The toad sage whined faking a hurt tone.

The two of them shared a good laugh with each other and Kushina just sat there confused.

"Okay so since Hime is not making any move of introducing me to you dear Kushina. Allow me to introduce myself…" he was just about to jump up and start doing his kabuki dance when Tsunade smiled at him with a creep smile.

"Do it Jiraiya I dare you…" she mouthed.

Jiraiya sweatdropped and sighed opting to introduce himself without his signature dance. He would prefer if he Tsunade would refrain from breaking any of his bones. The toad sage then turned his attention to Kushina who was slowly drinking her tea nonchalantly.

"Well as you have guessed, I am the Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya! One of the famed Three Legendary Sannin and Tsunade's teammate!" Jiraiya said with pride, puffing his chest out as he rub the tip of his nose smugly. Kushina regarded the man with awe, she knew that he was strong, but she didn't know that he was her auntie' former teammate. Kushina then beamed at Jiraiya and slowed her one of the brightest smile that only Tsunade and her family had seen. "It's nice to meet you Jiraiya-sama…" Kushina didn't know why, but she just found herself relaxing and immediately trusting the whitehaired sannin just like how she trusted Tsunade. Not that she was complaining against it, in fact she was feeling very happy right now. She just gained yet another family.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were going to ask Kushina-chan if she wants to join the academy earlier." Jiraiya asked from the door as he watched the Slug sannin pull the redhead's blanket over her body.<p>

"It's too early for me to ask her about that. She hasn't even seen the village herself. I don't want her to feel like I'm forcing her to join even if she didn't want to." Tsunade quietly said, gesturing Jiraiya to follow her out of Kushina's room.

Jiraiya stared at his teammate in contempt; he knows that Tsunade was flat out against Kushina joining the academy and become a ninja. "Hime… Are you saying this because Kushina-chan _might_ not want to enter… or because _you _don't want her to enter?" Tsunade's body went rigid and threw Jiraiya a pointed look. But the toad sage stood his ground. The two war veteran stared at each other for good minute; neither backing down until Tsunade looked away sighing. "I know it's selfish of me not wanting her to join the life that we have Jiraiya." She started. "I don't want to lose her too… She's the only one I have left right now. I don't want to see her suffering again Jiraiya." She held back a sob and Jiraiya immediately appeared to her side and hugged her. "I don't want her to break again. Not now that she's just staring to piece herself back again…"

Jiraiya hushed the blonde woman. "You don't have to lose her… She's a strong child. And she has us. I know she will make the right decision about this…" He pulled away from Tsunade and held her shoulder's firmly. "You have to trust her Tsunade."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kushina are enjoying their breakfast which consists of omelet rice and bacon again courtesy of the Toad sanin. Kushina was wolfing down her food like she her life depended on it whereas the two sannin just watched in amusement. "Woah there Kushina-chan! Slow down there are plenty of food." Jiraiya chuckled. Kushina paused and stared wide eye at two and hanged her head in shame. "I'm sorry… I just…" she mumbled. Jiraiya frowned and patted her head. "Hey… Hey… It's okay. Just slow down for a bit okay?" Kushina looked up and dumbly nodded.<p>

Tsunade remained silent and just watch as the two interacted with each other. A soft smile appearing on her lips as she did so. When suddenly an ANBU wearing a dog mask appeared catching the two sannin's attention. "Tsunade-sama. Hokage-sama has requested for your presence at the Hokage Building." The ANBU said.

Tsunade sighed and sipped her tea. "I understand. Please tell sensei that I'll be there in a bit. I just need to prepare myself."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What was that?" Kushina asked as she stared at the spot where the ANBU once stood.

"Those were ANBU. The Hokage's personal bodyguards and are tasked to do the Hokage's bidding." Tsunade replied dismissing the question all together. She looked at Kushina and smiled. "Don't mind them, they keep the village safe together with all the other shinobi of the leaf." The slug sannin then stood up and placed all the empty and used dishes to the sink.

"Alright. I'm going to see sensei and see what he wants." Her amber eyes trailed to the toad sannin then to Kushina. "Kushi-chan, Jiraiya will be looking after you for today." Kushina nodded and smiled softly. She didn't mind spending the day with Jiraiya, he was a good man and she felt safe around him.

"Be good okay? I'll be back later." Tsunade then leaned down and kissed the little girl on her forehead before heading to her room to change and go to the tower.

Kushina and Jiraiya then looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like you're stuck with me Kushina-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagure no Sato<strong>

**Hokage Building**

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen stared at the pile of paper in front of him, with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He is the God of Shinobi for kami's sake and yet he is reduced to someone who deals with this endless pile of paperwork. He blamed Senju Tobirama for placing him in such position. Sighing, the said Hokage took a long swig from his pipe and exhaled it filling his office with the smell of tobacco. He then continued reading the paper he had in his hand, Kushina's adoption papers. And as expected the council made an issue out of this. He pities his student to whatever is going to happen later in the council meeting.<p>

He leaned back to his chair and turned to his window and watched as Konoha continued on with its daily activities. They were at a time of peace, but he was no fool he knew that it was only temporary seeing that the elemental nations are still recovering from the last shinobi war. With Konoha winning the last one, they cannot afford to put their guard down. He was then cut off from his inner thoughts when he felt a familiar chakra signature approaching.

"You called for me sensei?"

"Tsunade you're just in time." Hiruzen smiled at the medic nin and handed her a couple of files from his desk. Tsunade raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she scanned through the papers. Then she looked at her sensei and smiled. "I assume that everything is well sensei?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, I already approved it. But Tsunade you need to be present at the council meeting later today. I have indeed placed approval on Kushina's papers but it didn't stop the council to raise question to who and where did the child came from." He explained.

This didn't seat well with Tsunade, she never liked the council even when her uncle appointed them a decade ago. And seating with those arrogant and pompous asses is not something that she is looking forward to. But at end of the day she still needs to appear in it so she doesn't have any choice regarding. Sighing, she resigned to her fate.

"Fine."

"Thank you Tsunade." Hiruzen sighed. "By the way, where is little Kushina?"

"Jiraiya is looking after her today. He's going to accompany her around the village."

"I see… Have you decided to enroll her to the academy then?"

Tsunade's body went rigid and sighed. "To be honest sensei… I personally don't want her to become a ninja. But it will be her choice. I have yet to tell her about it."

The two went silent for a while when an ANBU appeared and notified the two that the council has assembled and is waiting for the two of them.

Tsunade sighed and just followed Hiruzen out of his office and to the council room.

"This is going to be a long day. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Park<strong>

* * *

><p>Kushina smiled as she and Jiraiya made their way to Konoha Park after they have explored a decent area of the village. She has to admit, Konoha is a beautiful village and the villagers are also quite nice. They were greeted by some who recognized the Toad Sannin and greeted her hello. Her small smile then turned to a frown as she remembered how her own village used to be like this. True, Whirlpool is not a big village such as Konoha but the villagers are as nice. She really misses her old home.<p>

"Well here we are." Jiraiya cut her from her thoughts as she snapped her head up and looked at the huge playground Konoha has. Kushina's eyes gleamed in excitement as she watched other children playing with one another along with their parents. But then she realized, she didn't know anyone… No one would play with an outside like her right?

Jiraiya noticed the rather distressed look from the kid and patted her head. "Hey. Why don't you can I go grab some ice cream?" he asked, pointing at the ice cream cart parked at one corner of the park. This caught the interest of the redhead and nodded in reply. Jiraiya then took hold of Kushina's hand and led her to the cart.

"One vanilla and…"

"Strawberry please!" Kushina chirped happily.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Strawberry please…"

"One vanilla and strawberry ice cream coming right up!" The bubbly ice cream man said before smiling sweetly at Kushina.

"Here you go little miss!" the said man then handed the dessert to Kushina with a smile.

"T-thank you…" Kushina timidly replied.

The two of them were enjoying their dessert when Jiraiya spotted someone who looked familiar to him. He gestured Kushina to follow him as they approached an elderly man with long hair and wearing a white robe. Kushina noticed the man's eye white eyes and its lack of pupils. It disturbed Kushina to an extent but didn't comment on it.

The man seemed to notice them approached as well and smiled at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-san. It's been a while…" The man greeted

"Hirato-san… Yes, it's been a while." Jiraiya greeted back. Kushina was quiet and took refuge behind Jiraiya's leg and peered up to the weird white eyed man.

"And who is this young one?" The elderly man noticed her and smiled.

"This is Kushina…"

"Hmmm… So this is the little girl that made a lot of noise with the council." Hirato mussed.

"Council? I see… I'm not surprised. Aren't you supposed to be in the meeting?" Jiraiya asked.

"My son Haizaki is the new clan head so he's the one attending those dreaded council meetings now." The old man chuckled.

Kushina hummed wondering about those council meetings that they were talking about but decided to just shrug it off. She just settled on watching the other kids playing happily from where they stood as she wait for Jiraiya to finish his talk with the man. She didn't notice a pair of lavender eyes watching her from Hirato's back. The owner of the eyes then slowly stalked Kushina from behind and tapped her shoulder making Kushina jump in surprise.

Kushina immediately turned around and saw a pair of lavender eyes looking at her amethyst ones.

It was a girl around her age with blue shoulder length hair and fair skin. She was slightly blushing and squirming as she look at Kushina from her somewhat hooded eyes.

"Uhm… H-Hello…" The girl stuttered.

Kushina blinked and just stared at the weird girl. She then decided to do the logical thing as just greeted her back.

"Uh… Hi."

This made the girl look up to her and blush, like she didn't expect Kushina to respond to her. "I'm Hyuuga H-Hana! N-nice… to meet y-you…"

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina… Nice to meet you as well." Kushina replied a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Do you want to play with me?" Hana asked, poking her fingertips against each other as she does so.

Kushina went silent. Somebody is asking her to play! She didn't expect anyone to be nice to her so easily and seeing this girl. She's weird and all but she's very nice. Kushina beamed at Hana and nodded. Hana in return smiled and took Kushina's hand and led her to playground.

Unknown to the two girls, Jiraiya and Hirato were watching them from where they stood. The two men has a soft smile on their faces as they watch the two kids talk to each other.

"So that's your sister's granddaughter Hana. She's a shy girl isn't she?" Jiraiya commented.

Hirato nodded. "Yes, she had always been a timid little girl." His eyes then locked into Kushina. "Your little girl is a very special child Jiraiya."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow and asked why. The old Hyuuga let out a hearty laughter and told the sage that he just have to stick around and watch.

* * *

><p>Tsunade closed the door of the Hokage's office sighing. The council meeting had just finished and she is mentally exhausted. Talking with those arrogant asses from the civilian council took a lot of patience so it seemed. Hiruzen's adviser and Danzo presence didn't help her a bit. But in the end she managed to pull through without any unnecessary broken tables and well bones. Though she still can't help but feel nervous about Kushina. As young as she is she had all the eyes of the council on her, now that she will be carrying her name. Tsunade sighed, she just want to go home to Kushina and sleep, maybe a cup of sake if she's lucky. She continued to grumble as she made her way back to her home where Jiraiya and Kushina is waiting. Though she's not looking forward of having to tell Kushina about the Ninja Academy…<p>

Nope, not a chance.

Meanwhile back inside the Hokage's office, Hiruzen together with his advisers and Danzo are engaged in a rather heated argument. With Danzo still questioning about the Hokage's decision about Tsunade. Which fortunately fell on deaf ears.

"For the last Danzo, she is not to be enrolled to you special program. Tsunade has gained custody of her from this day forward. She is to carry the name Senju." Hiruzen dismissed the war hawk who grunted before walking out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Hiruzen leaned back and sighed. There won't be a day that Danzo will take hold of Uzumaki Kushina. Especially that she possess one of the rarest kekei genkai in the elemental nations.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day Kushi-chan?" Tsunade smiled as she ruffled the girl's redlock with her hand. It was only the two of them inside the Senju compound since Jiraiya run off to what kami knows what.<p>

Kushina pouted but smiled. "It's okay… I met someone." She mumbled.

"Oh? And who might this be?" This caught the Slug sannins attention, she actually was not expecting Kushina to socialize with anyone aside from Jiraiya that day, but it seemed that she was wrong.

Kushina blushed and her head away from Tsunade. "Hana-san."

"She's weird but I like her. She has pretty eyes too. It doesn't have any pupils though…"

"_A Hyuuga… Well this is surprise."_

"She said that she's studying in the Academy already." Kushina continued then frowned.

"Oba-sama… Can I join the academy too?"

This was the question that Tsunade has been dreading to hear. Tsunade sighed and sat gestured Kushina to seat right next to her. "Do you want to join Kushina-chan?"

Kushina didn't move for a bit and slowly nodded. She wanted to join the academy and be a ninja herself. That way she can fulfill her promise to her parents. "Yes obaa-sama."

"Then tell me… why do you want to join?"

"So I can be strong…" the Uzumaki princess mumbled, her eyes shadowed by her red locks are she grip the hem of her dress tightly. "So I can protect everyone…" she continued. "So nobody will get hurt anymore….So nobody that is precious to me will have to die." She continued, before she snapped her head up to face Tsunade her eyes gleaming with determination and will.

"So I can protect everyone that is close to me! So I can protect Oba-sama and Jiraiya jii-chan!"

Tsunade was at loss, Kushina's words touched her that she is fighting hard to keep her tears at bay. Seeing her niece be this determined reminded her of her own brother; Nawaki. She held the same determination as he did. She can't help but feel very proud of Kushina right now. With that kind of mentality, no doubt that she will be a great shinobi in the future. She might still be hesitant about Kushina joining the academy but who is she to hinder this girl's dream?

Smiling the slug sannin patted Kushina's head and smiled down, tears brimming in her eyes. "You don't have to protect me Kushina-chan. I can protect myself. But…" She knelt down in front of the girl and the tears started to roll down from her eyes. "Thank you. I know you will be great. I'll be here to support you okay? You can join the academy if you want…But promise me, when you become a true ninja. You have to live a long life and spent it with your family and love ones okay?" Kushina's eyes widened as she too felt tears appearing from her eyes. She tackled Tsunade with a hug and nodded against her chest. "I will… I'm going to grow strong and protect you Oba-sama and everyone! ttebane!"

Tsunade chuckled and just held the little girl…

"ttebane huh…"

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**What do you guys think? This is crappy chapter I know. But it has to be done. Next chapter will be Kushina's first day in the Academy. Will out handsome blonde be making an appearance in the next chapter? Stick around to find out!**

**Please tell me what you think? And if you have any suggestion about the story please don't hesitate to tell me. Hearing from you guys motivates me to write faster. I mean I wouldn't be writing this if I know that there's no one reading it right? So please tell me what you think! I know it still a lot of work especially with my grammar but I'm working on it! **

**Next chapter would be up if I get some feedbacks on this chapter! 5 reviews or more? *insert puppy eyes here***

**Thank you for reading! **

**Review?**

-darkxkuroko


End file.
